The Bet has Begun!
by Michiko Yuy
Summary: Heero has a sister?... And the other four guys have a bet on her?...this can't be good can it? PLEASE REVIEW! I promise that this is a really good story!
1. The Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Michiko… at least I have that much, well sit back and enjoy.^.^

Heero sits at his computer after a long mission, he slowly leans back in his chair as he clicks the e-mail button on the screen. A new message comes up, with the title, I'll be there, from together@ aol.com , Heero clicks it. " who is this?" the message reads "Heero, I'm coming to see you, I think I found you after so many years M.Y." He looks at when the message was delivered. "hmm…four days ago… who's M.Y.?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

knock, knock 

WuFei slowly gets up from reading his book, and walks to the door. "who the hell comes over at this hour of the night?…I swear if that Relena Bitch comes over just on more time…" Opens the door quickly in a grumpy tone "Hello?!" A woman in a black Terence Coat with Sun Glasses and a Hat that had her hair up in it, her face very pail and with all the black and no expression the only thing that stood out about her was the bright red lip stick she wore. "umm… hello?… does Heero live here?" WuFie looks her over "… No woman, you have the wrong house." He start to close the door, she quickly sticks her foot in and pushes the door open and walks in. "I have been looking for him for a very long time. And if I don't see him right now, there will be trouble." She stands there quite after that, WuFei a little stunned. "So, what if he lives here. What do you want?" he crosses his arms. "I want… to see him right now." She crosses her arms and looks at him through her dark Sun Glasses. "And what are you going to do if I say no?" WuFei says smugly. "You don't want to know." Start to walk in the house "Heero! Heero! Where are you!" She start to walk upstairs. WuFei shakes his head, not really caring what she did, to him it was just some woman that met Heero somewhere, and went back to reading his book. The Girl slowly walked down the dark hall of the house, each step knocked on the floor with her Tall Boots, she paused. "…shit." Turns quickly and dodges an on coming bullet, from Heero at the end of the hall, she slowly stands up to face him. " Are you the one that sent me that e-mail?" She shakes her head yes to his question. "Why are you here?" Heero asked another question to the mystious girl with his gun aimed at her. She smirked at this. "You want to know why I'm here, huh?… well I guess you should know, since you're the reason I'm here." Quickly takes off running at him. Heero start to fire at her, but she avoids by doing a flip off the wall, she quickly slides under his legs and pulls out a gun from her Terence Coat and aims it at his throat. Heero looks down at her and drops the gun in his hands to the floor, then looks at her face, again no expression. "If you are going to do it, do it now, while you have time." She smirks again. "Don't you want to even know the name of your killer?" Heero looks at her sternly. " I was wondering what M.Y. stood for?" The girl smiles and raises a brow. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Heero. It has been 9 years and all." Heero looks at her closely. "…I do know you?" She smiles wide. "Does Michiko Low ring a bell… or should I say Michiko Yuy?" She slowly brings her gun down. "Michiko, I thought you were dead?!" She stands up, quickly. "How could your big sister just lay down and die?" 

Hmm… Heero has a sister?… who would of thought? Well you never know, you really don't know a lot about him at all. I promise to have the other guys in it in the next chapter, and it will be funnier, I just had to set it up for you. So please review. ^.^;; but the only way I will is if I get some review for this, Please review for me. PLEASE! //_^ Trowa will for me! Won't you? 


	2. The Way We Meet People?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…I really don't own anything at all… just the clothes on my back.

Mom: ..no I bought those…so they are really mine aren't they?

Me: umm…well…I guess. So I really don't own anything, go fig? ^.^

Michiko puts her gun back and smiles, then looks at the stairs as the as the four other pilots walks up to investigate the gun shots. "Can we go somewhere? Your friends are coming." Heero looks at them and grabs her arm and quickly walks to his room and locks the door behind them both. Quatre looks up as Heero runs off. "What's going on?." He says as he reaches the top of the stairs. Duo looks towards Heero's room. "Didn't we tell him no shooting in the house?" Duo laughs a little. "Well, he doesn't seem to want to talk to us right now." Trowa cemented as he leaned against the wall." Maybe because goes was with that ugly woman." WuFei growls thinking about her tone with him. "There's a girl here?" Quatre Questioned. "Yeah, she was quite rude, stupid onna." WuFei says as he walks back downstairs. "Heero? Has a girl over?!" Duo says as he follows WuFei, and Quatre and Trowa do the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Michiko walks over and sits down on the bed, and looks around the room. Heero walks over and pulls the computer chair over and sits in front of her. "Tell me… how you're alive? … I saw the colony blow up?" Michiko reached up and grabs her Sun Glasses off her face, to reveal her beautiful Light Blue eyes, that made the features on her face stand out, like her lipstick did, she looked at him sadly. "Heero, well when, the colony blew up I escaped… there was only one shuttle left, they only wanted to get the children on it. Mom and Dad pushed me on as the doors closed, and told me that I had to find you. And that's what I've done, for the last 5 years. Then one day I read an Article on Quatre Winner, and noticed you in the background of the picture. So I dug up some dirt on Quatre, turns out that he was a Gundam Pilot. So I knew you would be with him. So you made it as a Gundam Pilot I take it?" Heero shakes his head yes to her question. She places her hands on her lap, Heero watches her carefully. "So Mom and Dad are dead?" Michiko looks around the room. "Yes Heero… they died that day." He looks a little disappointed at this. "Heero, I was wondering, if it would be alright if I stayed with you for awhile. I have a problem some people are after me. I need to hide out for awhile." Puts her Sun Glasses back on her face. "what kind of people?" She stands up. "I don't care to say, I'll just get everyone in trouble. Is it alright?" Heero stands up and walk over to the door and opens it. "I'll have to ask everyone else, but I'm sure that they won't mind. Go get your stuff, I'll talk to them." The two walk down the stairs and she walks past the four pilots on the couch and heads out to her car. Heero stops at the four. "I need to make sure it's alright that she stays for awhile?" Duo looks at Heero. "I don't care, but who is she?" Michiko walks back in with two suitcases, and three bags with her, she looks at the four in the living room then walks up to Heero. "Where do I put these Heero?" Heero points at the hall a few feet away. "Third door on the left." Michiko heads to where he said, Heero turns back to them. "She's my sister, her name is Michiko, she needs a place to stay for awhile." WuFei looks at Heero oddly with the other three. "Heero you have family?" Quatre asked with a puzzled look. "Yeah, she's all the family I got." Heero says looking at the floor, thinking of his parents. "Well I don't care if she stays, but… is she going to give off that creepy vibe, that she did just now?" Quatre said as Duo fell off the couch laughing. "I wonder why she is wearing all that black?" Trowa commented, Duo still on the floor laughing." She's probably so ugly that she has to hide." Laughs some more and adds. "Especially if she's related to Heero." Duo jumps up ready to run from Heero. Heero stops himself form moving when he turns and sees Michiko standing there watching them with no expression on her face once again. Duo's eyes go wide and sits down on the couch next to Quatre. Heero stands up straight. "Michiko, I want you to meet the guys." All of them wave but WuFei who just rolls his eyes and start to read again. She looks at Heero. "Can I ask where the bathroom is, I would like to get cleaned up a little." Heero points down the hall, and she walks off. "Oops…" Duo says, Heero shoots him a death glare, and walks off to set the table for Dinner, the others follow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

20 Minutes later. 

The Five sit at the table eating. "I didn't mean anything, I was just playing around." Duo said as he quickly ate his food and got some more. "Hn." Heero muttered, which meant about anything in Heero terms. "Oh my…" Trowa said as he dropped his fork staring at the doorway. The other four look at him strongly and look at the doorway to see a medium height girl with Jet Black Hair that went down to her thighs, Bright Blue eyes, pale skin, a bright red top that left little to the imagination, and a pair of black leather pants that fit like a second skin on her. She walked into the room and sit at the table next to Heero and looked at everyone staring at her. Heero looks at everyone them and coughs loudly, they all looks down at there food and start eating again. Michiko laughs to herself not very surprised. WuFei keeps looking up at her from across the table and smiling. She looks up at him then back down at her food. WuFei thinks to himself. "God, I can't believe this, she's so beautiful…" WuFei smiles at her again. She gives him a weird look and keeps eating. WuFei slowly lifts his leg and rubs in against hers. She looks up at him again and smiles. WuFei lifts his leg higher. "She likes me… I can't believe this…" Michiko looks at Heero that seems to be getting mad by all the faces that WuFei is making at her. Michiko slides her foot up the inside of his leg up to his penis and rubs it gently with her foot, his eyes go wide and he stares at her, she smiles and then he smiles back. Michiko quickly pushes hard on his private area and move her foot away. WuFei screams loudly and falls out of his chair in pain. Everyone stares with a confused look on there faces, Michiko smiles. 

Hmm… Heero's sister seems almost as scary as Heero? Don't you agree? Tell me your thoughts about my story so far? Please Review, the more you do the more I will write! //_^ 


	3. The Bet Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…or Maxwell House Coffee only if I could. ::thinks of how rich she would be:: … It's only a dream though… ::runs off to cry::

"Are you alright WuFei?" Quatre questioned the fallen pilot. WuFei quickly gets up and sits back down in the chair, Michiko sits with a smirk on her face. Heero looks at the both of them. Michiko looks at Heero. "Well… I think I'm done eating Heero, I'm not very hungry anyways." With that she stands up and makes her way to the living room to watch T.V. WuFei Glares at her as she leave the room, but can't help but stare at her ass, as do the others but Heero who just glares at them all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Later that Night. 

"Why did you want to talk to us Duo?" Quatre muttered at him rubbed his eyes. Trowa sits in a chair across the room trying to stay awake. "I was trying to go to sleep Duo?" He lightly said, WuFei leans against the wall. "Well… I saw how you guys were looking at our new guest, just like I was." Duo said with a smile. The other Three blushed a little. "Well, at the end of dinner tonight I got this little idea in my head. What if we put on a little bet?" WuFei looks up at Duo. Quatre give him a confused look. Trowa looks up interested a little more now, Duo smiles at the three wide. "That got you're eyes, let me state the rules of this bet…and what it's about. The Bet is… the first one to get her into bed and have proof of it, wins…" Duo says smugly. Quatre's eyes go wide at this. Trowa smiles and stands up. WuFei smiles a little, but hides it so no one can see. "And if the winner does this, what do they get?" WuFei questioned, Duo looks over at WuFei. " Whatever they want from the other three losers, that means … anything. But the trick is to this, we can't let Heero know about it, or, well… you know what he'll do to us." Smiles and sticks his hand out. "All who are in on this, put your hand on top of mine." The Three look at each other and put their hands in. "Then it's a deal, the Bet has begun." Duo says and all four of the boys smile, just then Heero opens the door to the room. "What are you guys doing?" Heero says loudly and a little annoyed. "Oh,Heero…umm nothing." Duo said with a smile and walks out of the room. The other three smile and do the same. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day 

Michiko opens her eyes to see roses all around her, she slowly sits up in her bed a little shocked at this fact. "What the?" She picks up a card that is beside her on the bed. "To my love… From Quatre." She looks at the card for a second strangely, then stands up and changes into a small white tank top, and a long red skirt that with Japanese on it, with a slit in the side of it that went up to her thigh. Michiko sighs and smells one of the roses. "That's a little weird, I've only known him for a day and... there's something going on here, but what is the question?" Michiko leaves her room and goes to the kitchen and start to look for the coffee. Just then Duo seems to be coming down the hall to the kitchen, he turns the corner and sees her reaching up at a cabinet. "Perfect." Duo says to himself, and walks into the room. "Do you need some help there?" She turns and looks at him. "I guess, I'm trying to find the coffee." Duo smiles and reaches down to a cupboard and pulls out a can of Maxwell House coffee and hands it to her. "Thanks." Takes it and walks back over to the coffee maker and dumps some of it in. Duo causally walks over behind her and leans on the counter and stares at her. She looks over at him. "Can I help you?" She questioned, as she poured the water in. Duo smiles and looks over her. "I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." Michiko doesn't respond for a second. "But last night you said that I was ugly and looked like Heero?" Smiles and pushes the start button on the machine. Duo steps back kinda hurt looking. "Me, say that about you?... I would never." He smiles again at her, she shakes her head at him. "Believe me I have very good hearing...Mr..? I don't think I caught your name?" Duo stands up straight. "My name is Duo Maxwell, very nice to meet you Michiko Yuy." She laughs a little, and looks at the coffee. "So, I guess this is yours." Hands him the coffee and walks off. He looks down at it. "Shit, this is going to be harder then I thought." Smiles and walks off to think of something.

Well ok, I know that this Chapter wasn't very long… I checked my e-mail I got responses so I was so happy so I wrote the next one. Sorry sort though. Well in the next chapter, we'll see what all the guy have planned for getting her in bed. Please review! 


	4. Who's First?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...wish I did...like that's going to happen. ;_\\

Michiko sits at the couch watching the t.v. when Trowa walks up and sits next to her. She flips the channel to some cooking show and glances over at him. He looks at her with a smile and moves closer to her. She looks at him again with an eye brow raised. Trowa looks at her and smiles again. "May I ask you something?" She looks at the T.V. "Sure, I don't care." Trowa moves a little closer to her. "What type of guy do you go for?" Trowa moves his hand over hers slowly. Michiko looks down at his hand. "Depends, really any type I guess... why do you want to know?" Trowa moves as close as he can to her without being on top of her. "Well I was wondering if you would maybe what to do something with me, you know... I take you out dancing, we sit under the stars at a fancy restaurant, the candle light glissons off your beautiful blue eyes as I stare at them." He smiles and wraps his other arm around her. He looks at her face with a slight smiles, she looks back at him and smiles slightly. "So..what do you say?" He asks again. "I don't know." Smiles, and stands. "I'll tell you later." Smiles a little more and walks off thinking. "..This is so weird, what the hell are they doing...I know I'm hot, but...oh well."

Walks back into the kitchen and grabs a coffee mug and pours a cup, and puts two scoops of sugar and a cinnamon stick into it and stirs it with the small piece of wood, she carefully looks around the kitchen at all the detail in the wood work on the ceiling, when she hears a voice. "So, I take it your a fan of 14th century wood work?" Michiko looked to see who the voice was quickly. "Well I guess, it has something about it...that draws you into it." Looks back up at the ceiling. Quatre walks over to her and grabs a mug and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I think that as well, that's why I had this room decorated with it." She looks at him with a slight smirk. "Is that so." Quatre smiles. "Yes...I..was wondering... did you get your flowers?" She turns to him. "So I take it your Quatre then?" He smiles wide. "Why yes I am, did you enjoy them?" She smiles. "Well, yes I did...may I ask you why?" Quatre looks at the ground. "I was...wondering if you might like to go out to dinner tonight with me?" Michiko glances at him with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry...I..kinda..in away already have a date tonight." Quatre looks surprised. "Oh..well...umm....how about the next day?" She smiles a little. "I guess...it's ok with me." Quatre laughs a little and walks out of the room. 

WuFei enters the room and looks at her as he goes and gets his coffee and thinks. "How in Nataku am I going to get her to have sex with me?......hmm..tell her.. that she's...no..that won't work... give her something... like what?... I don't have anything for a woman...." He gets his coffee and goes and sits down at the table and drinks it as he read a his Newspaper, Michiko watches him as he does so then picks up a magazine and sits across the table looking at it, every couple of seconds WuFei would look up at her and think. "God...her eyes...there..so... beautiful... and her lips...and..her....breast....I didn't just think that!..." She slowly gets up and walks to where Trowa is still sitting on the couch, WuFei gets up and walks to the kitchen door to listen in. "Umm..Trowa, I think I will go with you tonight." Trowa smiles a little. "Good, be ready by Seven." She starts to walk off again. "Right, I will." WuFei walks over to the table once again. "Great, Barton is ahead of us all... this isn't good, knowing him. He'll try to get her tonight."

Hmm....Trowa is a happy guy! //_~ Duo is...well...the Maxwell House Coffee Guy -_-;---~ and Quatre...is ...well..a happy wood guy..that has a date..but is worried ^.^; and WuFei...is....well....thinking about Breast and stuff....but..you know him... -_-;;;;;!!!!! and Heero.....Heero fell into a hole somewhere during the night or something?....-_-....Damn hole...HELP ME!!!!! Heero Well, please review if you don't I don't finish it...I want to.. but I like to know what people think..it helps me write. ^.^


	5. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or pretty clothes...my mom took them from me...now...I'm naked...::cries::

Heero walks down the hall of the quite house to Michiko's room and knocks on the door lightly, a voice comes back. "Come in." Heero does as her voice says and opens the wooden door and walks into the room and looks up and sees her back, soft looking to his eyes. "Yes Heero, can I help you" Her long red Dress moved around her legs as she turned to face him. Her hair up in curls on top of her head, that cascaded down the sides of her face. Heero looked at her, eyes slightly widened at her, and he glanced at her neckles that was a small silver locket. "Umm...well I heard that you were going a date tonight, with Trowa?" She smirked at his comment. "Well yes, that is alright isn't it?" He sits down on the bed and looks up at her. "Well, I guess...I just wanted to tell you to watch yourself around him." She reaches into one of her bags and pulls out two guns and a leg holster, and lifts up her dress a little and straps it on and puts the guns in the holders and puts the dress back down and looks at Heero and smiles. "I know I will, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, I have so far. It's just...I think something...is going on with your friends...they are quite nice to me, and they seem to like to hit on me." Heero shakes his head yes and glances at her locket again. She follows his gaze and looks at it also. "You want to know where I got this?" Grabs it with one hand and holds it up a little. "Well, I was wondering?" He questioned, she sighs and opens it. The locket start to play a soft, slow melody. That to Heero sounded very peaceful. She looks at the pictures on the inside, and smirked a little at them, then turned the locket to him so he could see the small pictures on the inside. It was a group of men on the edge of a ship all in uniform, from what he could tell it was military. He looked closer and saw Michiko in the picture standing next to a tall man, that looked very handsome, his arm was around her waist, she had a slight smile on her face. He looked back at her. "Where are you, and who is that?" He questioned once again. She looked at the picture once again, and back at Heero. "Well, I went into the military at a young age, for a few of my special skills. And when I went in, I had no one, but I was assigned to a special force with in a month, guess I kinda standed out from the rest...I was one of the only girls around. Well, I was moved to special forces. The Team was the "Aces", very special people, everyone on board the ship could do something. The reason they brought me, was because of my skills, as a pilot." Smiles a little, at that. "I mean, of course I would be good. Look who I trained with." Heero smiles at this a little and continues to listen to her. "Well, for a couple of months I couldn't make any friends. Everyone just, well... thought of me as a rookie, and the only women. Until one day, we were attacked...lets just make this a tad shorter...then it has to be. Well, I was saved by a young man, then...I saved the day when I broke onto the main ship and destroyed the main power supply to all the other ships. When I returned, well I was sure treated different, they looked up to me. Later that week I got to meet the Captain of the team finally, it was long awaited, he turned out to be, the man that saved me. He thanked me deeply, and well...I got promoted to Lt. Yuy. And after awhile, I became quite found of Captain Yamachi ...well...his name was Daisuke." Looks down at the ground. "We were planning to get married, until one day we went in a fight. We were out numbered, I took the last Mobile suit I had out to try to destroy whatever I could. While in the process of doing so, our ship was destroyed everyone on board died that day, he...died that day. He gave this to me the day he asked me to marry him, it's all I have left of him...so, I never take it off." Looks at Heero's face, and quickly goes and picks up a bracelet off a table and slips it on her wrist, and reaches up and touches her locket lightly. Heero stands up and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. She feels a little surprised, but does the same to him. "I'm sorry." He simply said, she shook her head at his question and backed away from him. "Yeah, he's with my though." Smiles and slips her shoes on her feet. "I can't go through my life thinking about him... I have to move on." Stands up straight. "So, Heero how do I look?" He smiles a little at her. "Beautiful." He answered as there was a knock at the door. She smirked at him and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Trowa." Trowa stared at her for a moment speechless then finally got a word out. "Hello, are you ready to go?" She smiled and shook her head yes and grabbed onto his arm and waved at Heero from behind her back and left with Trowa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Restaurant*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked, Michiko glanced over the menu. "Well, I think I'll have the Chicken with some salad on the side." She gave the Waiter the Menu. "I'll have the Crab dinner. And bring us your most expensive red wine." He then handed the the menu to him as well. "Very well sir, right away." The waiter then walked off to do as he was told. "So, can I ask where your from?" Trowa plainly asked her. " You don't need to know, it's not important." Looks at her water, then around the room."//_0...//_-...//_~..ok then."

What will happen on the rest of there date?.. What is Michiko Hiding from everyone, I know...there is something she is hiding...but you don't know that do you! lol.... how is Trowa going to get her into bed?!....What's WuFei's problem with Michiko?... Why did I make Quatre like wood? Why is Heero so nice lately?... Where is Duo hiding out right now, he's been gone since chapter three!?...well....I'll be gone this weekend...so... Don't expect anything sorry..-_-;; I know...you all want to kill me don't you....sorry. SenshiKino thank you very much for all of the reviews! They make me so happy! ^.^ Well I'll finish later...it's late...3:00 am right now...Time for sleep now... I really need it... z_\\ trowa sleeps with me! YAY! ....wait...he'll keep me up all night...grr... ::pushes Trowa out of the bed::.... ok... see you next time on the Bet! lol That sounded corny! roflmao! Please Review!


	6. A Date Is Nothing But Another Meeting.

I don't own Gundam wing or anything...still... my mom says that she's thinking about giving me my clothes back soon... If I finish this story.... So I'm try to finish it! ^.^;;; I'm so cold with no clothes on.

A Date Is Nothing But Another Meeting.

"And what gives you the clue that she is going to be here?" The Tall Blonde man in a dark suit said as he sat in the limo with the window down. "Well sir, we have tracked her to this town, we don't know where she is staying. But we showed some people her picture and they seem to have saw her tonight... they said that she was walking with a young man. And there is only a certain amount of places that they could be, so I'll take a few men and go to look for her." The man with shoulder length brown hair said. "Very good Alex, just stay out her sight.... we don't want to lose her again, we need her." The man then rolled up his window and the limo drives off. "Don't worry..." Smirks and looks at the three men behind him. "Start to search the shops, if you find her, call me and tell me your location. Make sure she doesn't see you, we don't need her running again." The three men shake there heads yes. "Oh yes... if you fail your mission... it will be your heads, now go" The three leave and start with there search. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So I take it you don't want to talk?" Trowa asked and took a sip of his water. "Yes...I'm sorry...can I ask you something?" She questioned. "Well it's fine with me. What is it?" He said as he sat his glass down on the table again. "Well, I was wondering why you wanted to take me out?" Trowa glances down at the table thinking of answer for this question, he looks up and smiles. "Well, I really just...like you a lot, and I want to get to know you more is all." She raises a brow at him. "So, that's all nothing else?" Shakes his head no to the question, she smiles as the waiter brings there food out and sets it down on the table and walks off. Michiko looks down at it and picks up her fork, just then the waiter brings out the wine and sets it down. Trowa smiles at the man and motions for him to leave. Trowa quickly opens the bottle and pours two glasses full for the both of then and hands her one, she takes it gladly and holds it up a little in the air, he smiles and does the same. "So, what are we tossing too?" She questioned. "Well to us, hopefully." With that he taps her glass with him and takes a drink, she smiles a little and takes a drink. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"This is not looking good... jeez... why the hell would she just sit here in this town... you think she would be running for her life... I bet she is... I would if I had what she has..." One of the men says into his cell phone as he talked to another on it. "Yeah, I know. And if we don't find her it will be our necks...just.. keep your eyes open for her." The voice says from the other line. The man glances down at the picture of Michiko. "She is quite a looker though, to bad for her." He looks up into the window of the restaurant and looks around. "Yep...she looks just like that lady over there with that guy." Sigh and keeps walking, then stop quickly and looks over again in the window and down at the picture and back at her again, and quickly ducks down out of her sight, and talks into the Cell Phone again. "I..I...I Found her!" He said quickly. The man on the other end quickly responded. "You found her!..where are you?" The other looked up at the street sign. "I'm outside a French Restaurant on 5th Street, call everyone else to get down here, we need you caught now, before she gets away." He said breathing heavily. "Roger that!" He then hung up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Trowa reaches across the table and grabs Michiko's hand and holds it in his. " I want to know, if you would like to be my girlfriend?" She looks at him slightly shocked. "Well, Trowa I really...don't want to commit to anything right now...I'm sorry." Trowa lets her hand go and sighs lightly. "Damn..I really wanted to go out with you." Smiles and takes another drink of his wine. Michiko looks down at the table then up at him. "Well.....I can.." She said, as she noticed a small metallic ball roll across the floor, her eyes grew wide. Trowa looks at her confused. "Michiko?..are you ok??" She looks up at him and grabs his hand and pulls him up from the table. The small ball stops and begins to shoot out a thick smoke into the room. She covers her mouth and looks around the room, and sees the kitchen door. Trowa looks at her and covers his mouth. She quickly points to the door, he shakes his head and they begin to run. The Team of men run into the room after the smoke has died down, with breathing masks on and run to where she was sitting, then look around at all of the people of the floor from the knock out gas. "DAMMIT!!! ...She's not here... Go look around the building and see if you can find her, or where she went!" Alex said as he put his gun back, and walked out of the building, thinking to himself. "Your more tricky then I thought... you think you've gotten away ... but you haven't." Gets in a car and drives off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What's going on?" Trowa questioned as he leaned up against the wall. She didn't pay attain to his question and looked around a building. "...Ok..we can go." She starts to walk to his car, he looks up at her and shakes his head then follows. 

~*~*~*Back At The House 10 Minutes later*~*~*~ 

Michiko makes her way to her room, and Trowa follows be hide her. "Can I know...what happen tonight?" He asked, she stopped at the door and turned to him. "Sorry Trowa, it would be best if you didn't. Thank you for a lovely evening." Smiles and opens her door and walks in and shuts it. "0_\\ ... -_\\;; I don't get her... and...she doesn't seem to like me..." He thought as he made his way to Duo's room and knocked lightly on the door. Duo jumped out of his bed, walked over to the door and opened it. "Trowa?..I thought you were ...out with Michiko?" He questioned looking over Trowa to see if it looked like he won. "I was, and...nothing happened. I came here to tell you that I'm dropping out of this Bet." Duo raised a brow at this. "I just can't do that to her...and..I don't think she likes me like that, plus...trouble seems to follow her, so..I quit." He turns and walks off to his room. "umm....ok..I wonder what happen?.. But... That means I'm not going to have any trouble getting her now!" He thinks to himself as he shuts the door and climbs back into his bed, with a grin on his face. 

So that's the end of this Chapter! What did you think? REVIEW!! OR I SEND A RELENA AFTER YOU!!!! rofl j/k WOW!! who would of thought!! Trowa quit!! NO!! NOT TROWA!!! HE'S TO SEXY TO QUIT!!! ::cries for Trowa:: 

Trowa:...umm....it's..just a play...//_-;;; 

Me:YES!! But now !! You don't get to be in it as much!! 

Trowa:....why is that? //_? 

Me: Because your turn in up..now someone gets to try. 

Trowa:....::sigh:: ..I'll just go to a better fic.... //.^ 

Me: NO!! I'll give you some more, please don't leave!! 

Trowa: //_0...//_- ....//_o....umm ok... //.^... 

Ok everyone...I'm going to have the next Chapter up as soon as I can... C/C is needed very much... Flames as used to keep me warn until the fic is done and I get my clothes back... and reviewers are worshiped by Trowa!!! 

I love my job...do you? Do you have a Gundam Wing story and want to post it somewhere else but on Fan fiction?.. Send me your story and I'll put it on my site! Don't you want that!!! I know you do!! michikoyuy@hotmail.com Thanks! ^.^ 


	7. Braids, and Darkness.

Duo:... I can't believe she's making us wait this long.. what is she doing!  
Quatre: I know.. but don't be to mean, I'm sure that she has a reason for taking so long to get this chapter up.  
Trowa:..She just couldn't write anymore because she feels bad about kicking me out of the Bet.  
Michiko:...What Bet??  
Trowa: //.0;; What??..I didn't say Bet....what are you talking about?  
Michiko: -_-;;;....right...  
Heero:...I want this story is to be over...it's so duel sometimes....  
WuFei: Only because your not in it that much.  
Me: ::runs in With a big wad of papers and a bunch of books::....Sorry everyone!  
Michiko:..Where have you been??  
Me: Well, I've gone for awhile.. and I got a job.. and babysitting.. and my web page... which is www.gundamhide.topcities.com/MainPage.htm it's not all the way up... but I'm working on it!   
Everyone: 0.0;;; .;;... 0.o;;;.... -_-;;... ^.^;;; //_o...  
Me: Yeah, really sorry.. I am really trying to finish this story, I don't mean to leave it like this..lol..  
Heero: It's fine.. can we just finish it?  
Me: Yeah sure..fine with me ::walks off to her computer::  
Michiko: Finally.

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Braids, and Darkness.

"So... now all I have to do is make my move and she's mine." Duo thought as he lied in his bed, rolling back and forth. He gets up slowly and walks to his bathroom. Fills the sink with cold water and splashes it on his face lightly, then looks in the mirror. "What do I say to her....please sleep with me...right." He quickly makes his way down the hall to her room, and opens the door slowly and walks in closing it, then start to walk towards the bed. He sits at the end of it at looks at her sleeping and reaches up to her face. "Is.. she sleeping naked?.." He thinks as he reaches down for the blanket and starts to pull it back over her skin, with a slight grin, until he feels something hard against his head and the clicking of safety off, on a gun. "What are you doing in here Duo?" Michiko's voice asked as her eyes opened slightly, and grabs the blanket with the other hand, pulling it back up over herself. "Well, I umm...wanted to talk to you." She slowly puts the gun down and sits up with the blanket pulled over her. "And what would that be about?" She questioned as she placed the gun on the night stand. " Well, I wanted to know if you weren't doing anything tomorrow would you like to ..maybe go with me somewhere?" Duo asked, with one of his big grins. She sighs and looks at his face. "Well, I already told Quatre I would do something with him, I'm sorry." Duo stood up quickly and started to the door. "It's fine, but hey we can do something so other time." He said as he opened the door. "Yeah Duo, it would be fine." Duo smiles and leaves the room and heads to Quatre's room walking in quickly and over to the window thinking. "Don't mean to hurt you buddy...but I'm not losing this Bet." He then opened the window and put Quatre's fan next to his bed and turned it on high, and take that blanket off of Quatre and tosses it on the ground and leaves the room slowly.

~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~

Michiko walks down the hall to Quatre's room quickly and knocks on the door lightly. "Quatre ? " Opens the door slowly and walks in doesn't see Quatre anywhere, looks around and hears something from the Bathroom, walks over and knocks softly on the door. "Quatre, are you in there?" A soft voice replied. "Yes... is that you Michiko?" She opened the door slowly and walked in. "Are you ok?" He stands up from the floor and looks at her. "I'm very sorry but I don't think I should go out today, I'm not feeling very well." Michiko looks over him. "You don't looks so good either, lets get you into bed ok." She then takes his hand and leads him to his bed and gets him in it. "Wonder why you got so sick." Looks over at the window and walks over to it and closes it. "This just might be it." Looks at him, Quatre smiles a little. "Guess I opened that window last night." Shakes her head and walks over to the door. "Hey Michiko, can... we go out some other time?" She looks back at him. "I would be glad too Quatre." Smiles and leaves the room and walks down the hall a little ways. "Hey Michiko?!" Duo runs up behind her, she stops and looks at him. "I thought you were going out with Quatre?" She looks down at the ground. "Well, I was but he's not feeling very well, so.. I'm just going to stay in." Shakes his head. "Why don't we go out shopping?" She looks at him. "Well... I don't know if I should." Grabs her hand and starts to drag her down the stair. "What are you doing?" She said as being dragged down the stairs. "I'm taking you out to have a good time!" Grabs his keys and takes her out to his car and put her in the passenger seat and closes the door and runs around to the other side and gets in. Turns to her and smile and starts the car and drives off quickly.

~*~*~At The Mall~*~*~

"Come on Michiko..this is going to be fun?" Duo said as he leaned over the locked door, she looked up at him and sighed and rolled down the window a tad. "Duo, I don't want to be out in public." Raises a brow at her response. "Why not, I thought that you would like shopping?" Sighs and opens the door slowly and gets out then closes it behind herself. "I do.. I guess we can for a little awhile." Duo smiles at her comment and grabs her hand once again and starts to walk into the mall with her. Michiko looks down at his hand and thinks. "What is he trying to do..." Drags her into a clothing store and starts looking at clothes.

~*~*~Bad Guy If You Can't Tell ^_^;; ~*~*~

"Right... find her.. Why doesn't he get out here and do it himself" Alex thought as he walked around in the same store as Michiko and Duo. "At Least I'm getting in some shopping time in, I need a new suit." Walks around the store.

So.. What's going to happen now? .. hmm.... I don't know... rofl Something I'm sure... funny how I just decided to put the bad guy right there ^_~ ...I have a major writers block right now... sorry it's not to good... Please Review!


	8. Shopping can kill

Hello, yes, long time no see I know how it is...sorry.... I don't own Gundam Wing at all...

Everyone I am Switching the way I'm writing this story for the fact that it's easier for me to write in play form. ^_^;;; so sorry, but...it'll get done faster this way so be happy! ja ne

:: :: action  
thinking  
name: person performing the act

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiko: ::picks up a Leather Jacket::...hmm... ::slips it on::..  
Duo: It looks good on you, but...I think you would look best with nothing on.  
Michiko: ::smiles:: really...::takes it off::...I think I'll get it then.  
Duo: Right ::takes it and up to the counter::  
Michiko: ::looking around at some stuff::  
Salesman: that will be $209.28  
Duo: What?!  
Salesman:...umm...$209.28.....sir.  
Duo: ....::sigh:: umm....fine ::starts counting out money::  
Michiko: ::looks at some pants::  
Alex: ::picks up a nice looking suit:: this one is prefect! ::walks up to the cashier, behind Duo::  
Duo: .... $205.....$206.....$207..... $208......$209........... $210........  
Salesman:...Thank you're change is $ .78 cents .. ::smiles::  
Duo: ::grumbles::....yeah right.... ::takes the jacket::  
Alex: Buying something for you're girlfriend?  
Duo: ::turns and looks at him:: ...well...more like to get her to go out with me.  
Alex: I know how that is ::laughs a little::  
Duo: Yeah.  
Alex: Well where is the lucky lady?  
Duo: ...Right over there by the pants. ::points to Michiko::  
Alex: 0.0  
Duo: Yeah...I know, she's a knock out ^_^... I guess she's worth the money, well see you later budy ::pats him on the back and walks back over to Michiko::  
Alex: 0.0;; it's her!!...I can get her right now and get back in with the boss!  
Michiko: ::looks back at Duo::  
Duo: ::hands her the jacket::  
Michiko: ::Smiles:: Thank you  
Duo: ::smiles:: No problem, so what do you want to do now?  
Michiko: ...umm....you hungry?  
Alex: Hold it right there Michiko!! ::pulls out a gun and aims it at her::  
Duo: What the hell! 0.o;;  
Michiko: ...shit -_-;;  
Alex: Now both of you are going to come with me..... if you have any weapons, take them off and put them on the floor now...  
Duo:...umm....::sticks his hands in his pockets::..nope....::takes them back out::....  
Alex: Michiko....  
Michiko: ::reaches behind her back and pulls out two guns and drops them to the floor::.....  
Duo: Where were you hiding those? 0.o;;  
Alex: ... yeah right... I know you have more then that.....  
Michiko: ...well why don't you just kill us.....  
Duo: What!? 0.0;;  
Alex: -_-;; You know I can't.....  
Duo: Good....  
Alex: ...but I can hurt you... a shot to the leg isn't going to kill you.  
Michiko: ::glares::  
Duo: ...not good...  
Alex: ::smiles::  
Michiko: Well, I'm sure you're boss will be happy to have me....but there is one thing he forgot...  
Alex: And what would that be?  
Michiko: That I will never go easy... ::Grabs a knife from her hair and throws it at him, cutting his face. Reaches down and grabs her guns::  
Duo: ow...dang...but that hurt.....   
Michiko: Come on! ::grabs his arms and bag and runs out of the store with him::  
Alex: Dammit! ::covers his face then takes off running after them, takes out a cell phone and dials a number, then puts it to his ear:: I found her, at the mall, she's on the run right now, requesting back up! ::hangs up the phone and keeps running::  
Duo: ::being dragged along by michiko as the run:: What's Going ON!!  
Michiko: ...... ::bust open on of the door and takes off running out of it, runs to the car and gets in::  
Duo: ::gets in the drivers side and starts it up::  
Michiko: Get us out of here!  
Duo: on it ::backs up quickly and starts driving away::  
Alex: ::runs out the door and sees them drive off::.... ::van pulls up and door opens, gets in:: Follow that car! ::van takes off::  
Michiko: ::pulls out a couple guns and starts loading them::  
Duo: ....can you please tell me what's going on?  
Michiko: I don't think you want to know...::rolls down the window and climbs out and sits on the window and aims back at the van::  
Duo: Where are we going!?  
Michiko: Just Drive!!! ::shoots a couple times at them::  


~~*~*~*~*~ Ok that's it for today....I'll have the next chapter up wed. or thurs. not sure....tomorrow is my birthday ^_^ SO YAY! FOR ME!!  



	9. So that's how it is?

I feel so bad that I never write when I tell everyone that I will ;_; I'm sorry.

~*~*~*~*~ STILL IN THE CAR WITH A SHOOTING MICHIKO HANGING OUT THE WINDOW~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo: ::makes a quick turn on the road::  
Michiko: ::grabs onto the door to keep her balance and fires back at them::

Alex: Dimwit! Why don't you stop letting her take pop shots at us and fire back!  
Mike: Yes Sir! ::sticks his head out the window and starts firing back at them::

Duo: ::swerves to miss one aimed at the tire:: Shit!  
Michiko: Keep it steady Duo! ::shoots hitting the van window::  
Duo: I'm trying! ::swerves again::  
Michiko: ::losses her balance on the car and falls out the window::  
Duo: ::looks over and sees her:: Michiko!!  
Michiko: ::grabs onto the window with her legs, head just above the pavement. Looks down and sees it and sighs::  
Duo: Are you alright?! Michiko!?  
Michiko: Yeah! I'm fine, just get us out of here NOW!  
Duo: ::smiles:: ALRIGHT!   
Michiko: ::puts her hair up quickly so it doesn't drag, reaches into her side pocket and pulls out a new clip and quickly reloads her gun, takes aim at the tires on the van::

Alex: What's going on!?  
Mike: She fell out of the car....and...  
Alex: Is she dead!  
Mike: Umm...I don't think so.... because she's hanging on with her legs and....umm..  
Alex: Spit it out!  
Mike: She's taking aim at the van....  
Alex: o_o  
  
Michiko: See you later boys... ::shoots and blows the left front tire out:: ^_^  
  
::the van swerves right into a ditch::  
Alex: ::gets out and looks at the tire and the can zoom off down a road:: hmm....Get the tire fixed now!... I know who that man was with her... she doesn't have a chance...   
  
Michiko: ::climbs back into the car and rolls up the window::.....  
Duo: Are you alright?  
Michiko: I'm fine...we better just go back to the house....   
Duo: oh..umm....alright   
  
~*~*~*at the house*~*~*~  
  
::everyone stands and looks at Michiko who is on the couch::  
Heero: Are you going to tell us what's going on....so that we might be able to help you?  
Michiko: ::sighs and looks down::....  
Duo: Michiko, we're only going to try to help you...nothing else..  
Michiko: I...have these guys after me....because... I have some information that they need....  
WuFei: What is it?  
Michiko: I can't say...  
Heero: Well, can we get them to leave you alone?  
Michiko: No...they won't rest until I tell it to them....  
Heero: Hmm...  
Michiko: The only way to get them away from me would be to kill them.... ::rolls her eyes::  
Duo: Sounds like fun..  
Quatre: Duo..don't say that...  
Trowa: ...  
Michiko: It's late.... I'm going to turn in... ::Gets up and walks off to her room::  
Duo: Hmm... ::smiles and walks off to his room::  
Heero: Guess it's been a long night.... might as well go to bed.... ::goes to his room::  
WuFei: ::walks down the hall to Michiko's room and knocks::....  
Michiko: ::opens the door wearing a red silk night gown::...yes?  
WuFei: wow... Umm..Michiko, I just want you to know...that I would like...to protect you.  
Michiko: ::smiles:: Umm... I'm flattered...really... if you wouldn't mind...could you guard me tonight...  
WuFei: What?...t..tonight?  
Michiko: Yes...I have a bad feeling....   
WuFei: In the living room?  
Michiko: Umm...more like...in this room... ::opens the door fully and steps aside so he can get::  
WuFei: 0.0 umm.. yeah..::walks in::  
Michiko: ::closes the door and walks over to the bed and sits down:: ...  
WuFei: ::walks half way across the room and sits in a chair::  
Michiko: .... I hope you don't mind watching out for me...I really need some sleep though, and not like my brother I'm a deep sleeper. When Duo came down I wasn't asleep yet..  
WuFei: oh, umm alright... I'll watch out for you...  
Michiko: Thank you ::smiles and laies down and closes her eyes::  
WuFei: ::sighs and watches her go to sleep, soon he falls asleep in the chair as well::  


pooh... ;_; that's all I can write now..sorry.. I will later...I really really want to finish this...Thanks to all my readers ^_^ you really make me happy  
Love you! 


	10. Unseen eyes

Hey Everyone! ^_^ How are you all! Alright here is the next chapter...oh yeah the warning: I Don't Own anything...yeah... So like... don't sue me alright. -_-;; How degrading is that...

~Unseen eyes~

WuFei: ::opens his eyes at little, hearing the noise of footsteps in the hallway::  
Michiko: ::rolls over on her bed::  
WuFei: ::gets up and goes to the door and opens it a little, he turns back and looks at Michiko, then walks over to her and looks around her bed, and carefully  
reaches under her pillow so not to wake her and pulls out her gun:: Jee.. who would of guessed that that would be there... ::He rolls his eyes and goes back over to the door and opened it slowly and watched as a figure walked around. He quickly takes a step out in the hall avoiding the light, he goes to the living room slowly taking each step with care, he sees the figure walking into the kitchen.  
WuFei: Stop right there..::wufei aims the gun at the tall figure, he reaches over and turns on the lights::  
Alex: ::turns slowly to him with a smirk:: Hello Mr. Chang.  
WuFei: You can't have her... so why don't you just leave?  
Alex: Afraid that wouldn't be possible Mr. Chang.

WuFei: ::glares at the man and takes the safety off on the gun::  
Alex: ::smiles at WuFei::.. Good night Mr. Chang  
WuFei: ::raises a brow as a gun comes down hard on his neck, knocking him to the floor:: 

Mike: ::looks down at him, and takes his gun:: We better hurry sir, before the other wake up.

Alex: Yes, secure the other rooms, then get Michiko..

Mike: Yes sir. ::He motioned for a few men to follow him, and they go down the hall::

Alex: ::goes and sat in the back of his car::

Mike: ::slowly opens the door to Michiko's room and steps in slowly, he looks around and sees her on the bed asleep, he motions for one of them to follow him and the other to stay outside the door. He goes over to the bed and looks at the other man that was walking around to the other side, he reaches over and shakes her hard::

Michiko: ::opens her eyes a little and looks at him, her eyes grow wide she reaches under her pillow to get her gun, but it wasn't there::

Man: ::quickly grabs her from be hide and puts a hand over her mouth::  
Mike: You really thought you were going to get away from us... ::shakes his head::  
Michiko: ::glares at him, and quickly bites down on the mans hand, and kicks him in the leg::  
Man: ::screams and lets her go::  
Michiko: ::Runs out into the hall, sees the other two men and takes off running down the hall::  
Mike: You idiot! ::runs after her::  
Michiko: HEERO! Anyone! Help! ::she takes off up the stair to the guys rooms::  
Mike: ::runs out of the room and after her with the other men he quickly pulls out his shoots her with a tranquilizer in her lower::   
Heero: ::runs down the hall hearing her scream and looks down the stairs seeing her stop, and the men at the bottom:: MICHIKO! 

Mike: ::quickly moves his gun up to Heero::   
Michiko: ::looks at Heero:: Heero...in my necklace...::her eyes close slowly and she falls backwards down the stairs::  
Mike: ::shoots up at Heero::  
Heero: ::jumps out of the way::  
Man: ::picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and takes off out of the place::  
Mike: It will be wise not to follow Mr. Yuy. ::he quickly took off running out to car leaving two men to fire::  
Heero: ::leaned against the wall, pulled out his gun and quickly jumped out firing at the men, shooting them both in the chest. He stood up quickly and took off running down the stairs and outside, only to see two car drive off quickly, he ran after, but to no avail. He stopped half way down the block and glared in the direction they were going:: ..we'll see if I follow... ::he turned back and walked back to the house, he bent over wufei and shook him:: Wake up WuFei...  
WuFei: ::Opens his eyes a little, and looks at him::... where is she?  
Heero: They got her.  
WuFei: ::he closed his eyes and sighed::  
Trowa: ::walks down the stairs, and steps over the two dead men::... So, I take it we had company tonight.  
Heero: ::stands and looks at him:: You could say so.  
::Quatre and Duo walk down the stairs and looks at the men::  
Quatre: What happened?  
Duo: Jeez, I sleep though all the fun...  
Heero: They took her... and I don't know where...  
WuFei: ::sits up:: Michiko's not dumb... she would of left something, incase this would happen.  
Duo: No joke.. but.. what?  
Heero: ::his eyes grow wide:: Her necklace! ::he takes off running to her room::  
Quatre: Her necklace??   
::the other four follow him::

Heero: ::goes over to her dresser and searches::   
  
Duo: Her Necklace is going to tell us where she went hmm?  
Quatre: Guess so...  
WuFei: ::leans on the wall and crosses his arms::  
Trowa: ::looks at wufei::...  
Heero: ::holds up the locket, and opens it, he quickly takes out the small picture to find a folded up piece of paper be hide it. He takes it out::  
::everyone walks over to him and watches as he unfolds the paper::  
Heero:... S12, JP43.... this is a code for a small area in the south pole....

Duo: So...? This means??

Heero: She left us a map Duo.... I'm leaving to get her back.. ::he walks over to the door::  
Duo: Hey, I'm going too!  
Trowa: Yes, I will as well...  
Quatre: I am too... can't let her get killed.  
WuFei: ::looks at them::... I'm going too.

YAY!! lol.. sorry took so long... but like.. fan fiction is so messed up now.. can't do anything... lol... and Well. it's almost over, so you know.. stay with me on this.. ^_^;; I love you all who review my story! Makes me so HAPPY! ^_^..... what do you think is going to happen?? I Love Feedback!! .. No.. I NEED Feedback! lol  
  
  
  



End file.
